Bobby Schmegal
Bobby Schmegal was a character role-played by TheGhostman. Backstory He was born during the live filming of a workout infomercial. He does not know who his parents are as they abandoned him as an infant. He wears the same pair of shorts that he was left in when he was a baby. As a teen, he was attacked by a rabid otter in a zoo. The mammal licked his eyes until Bobby became colorblind and so he now has a vendetta against all otters. He was also smacked in the face with a Ouija board and became possessed by the Prince of Hell, [[Danny Donavin|'Danny Donavin']]. Now Bobby roams the city of Los Santos looking for purpose and seeking love. Misfits & Outto-Tune Tyrone After nearly being murdered by [[Irwin Dundee|'Dundee']] and his cronies they dumped on him off a pier but [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto-Tune Tyrone']] came back to save Bobby's life. Bobby was forever indebted and loyal to OTT had to have kept his allegiance to him a secret. Bobby was asked by OTT to be the inside man in the Bondi Boys MC for him and to feed him information. By the end of this Bobby had formed a more a relationship with OTT and was working underneath him helping him attain pixerium. After a while of working under OTT and getting tons of pixerium he was invited to join the [[Misfits|'Misfits']] which was recently created by OTT. Bobby was one of the first members to join the gang. Death On November 8, 2019, Bobby died when he ingested a poisoned pill. This occurred after Bobby had inner conflict with his inner Demon, [[Danny Donavin|'Danny Donavin']], in which Danny was trying to convince Bobby that the [[Misfits|'Misfits']], especially [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']], did not truly care for him and that he was a replaceable member. This back and forth inner debate continued for several days until Bobby was fully convinced that the Misfits truly did not care for him. To get revenge, Bobby kidnapped [[Clarence Carter|'Clarence Carter']] and brought him to an isolated location out of town. He then called OTT and demanded he pay $100,000 otherwise he would kill Clarence. While talking on the phone, Bobby continuously switched between himself and Danny '''in telling '''OTT that the gang do not care about his existence. However, at the very end of the phone call Bobby quickly came to his senses and made a fast decision to commit suicide before the Demon took over his body and harmed Clarence. He took a poisoned suicide pill and dropped dead right in front of [[Clarence Carter|'Clarence']]. His last words were him expressing his love for the [[Misfits|'Misfits']]. His autopsy concludes that he died due to Opium Poisoning which is what the suicide pill contained inside it. Quotes * "By the way I'm colorblind." * "Yes, Occifer." * "I blacked out, I don't know what happened." * "You god damn right." * "We are Schmegal!" * "Bobby Schmegal's wounded!" Personal Vehicles Bobby owned a black Taxi and a Scorcher Bicycle. Category:Male Category:Deceased